


Welcome Home

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, Yunho thinks, is being welcomed home at 2am by four pairs of hands dragging him inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [byuldeureul](http://byuldeureul.livejournal.com/); yunho/everyone, welcome home leader

Love, Yunho thinks, is being welcomed home at 2am by four pairs of hands dragging him inside. When Yoochun kisses him sweet and dirty while Changmin pulls his jacket off and Junsu undoes his belt while Jaejoong takes care of the zipper, lust takes over.

Yoochun pulls away and gives him a sneaky grin. "You're ours, now."

In less than five minutes he's naked and standing in the middle of the bedroom, hands buried in Changmin's hair. Jaejoong and Junsu have retreated to enjoy the show from one of the beds for the moment, Jaejoong spooned up behind Junsu and watching the proceedings over his shoulder with wide eyes. Yoochun returns shortly and Changmin wordlessly starts tugging them both to the other bed.

Somehow it doesn't surprise Yunho at all that that they seem to have this entire thing planned out. It would be rude for him not to go along with it after all the thought the other four have put into getting him here.

Changmin lays back and pulls Yunho on top of him, kissing along the column of his throat while Yoochun runs his hands over his shoulders, digging his thumbs into the muscles there and making Yunho moan. He continues the massage lower and nudges Yunho to lean up. With more room to move, Changmin mouths Yunho's collarbones and moves to his nipples, flicking his tongue over one and rolling the other between his fingertips.

It makes Yunho gasp, especially when Yoochun's clever fingers find a spot between his shoulder blades that relaxes nearly all of his too-tight muscles in one fell swoop. Continuing lower, Changmin nips at Yunho's navel then nuzzles the side of his cock. Yunho holds his breath when Changmin lightly grips him and tongues around his head, all the while looking up at him with knowing eyes.

Yoochun's made his way to Yunho's lower back by the time Changmin starts getting serious and Yunho doesn't think he's going to stay upright of his own volition much longer. He feels Yoochun shuffling around behind him, then wiry arms wrap around him, pulling him back against Yoochun's chest. Lips are teasing his ear, Yoochun's teeth clicking against his earring while Changmin sucks his cock with an enthusiasm that has Yunho shaking before he realizes it.

Before he can come though, Yoochun's running a finger down Changmin's cheek to draw him up for a wet kiss right by Yunho's ear that has him rubbing up against Changmin just from the sound of it.

There's a noise from the other bed and Yunho catches Jaejoong's hands moving over Junsu, then his attention is sharply drawn back to the two he's between when Yoochun gives him a firm push and he realizes Changmin's under him again. Neither of them are expecting him to wrap his lips around Changmin's cock and slide his tongue down it, if the aroused gasp he hears Changmin make is anything to go by, but he can't help it. Making Changmin lose his composure is one of his favorite pastimes.

Also unexpected is Yoochun's breath on the base of his spine followed by his fingers spreading Yunho's ass so he can tease his tongue around his hole. Yunho's brain short circuits and his mouth falters on Changmin. The smug bastard just smirks down at him and strokes himself, letting the head of his cock rub against Yunho's lips while Yunho whimpers under Yoochun's onslaught.

More sounds reach Yunho's ear, the muffled high noise of Junsu trying to be quiet, the breathy sigh that means Jaejoong's getting close, and he wonders what they look like, what _he_ looks like being shattered by Yoochun and Changmin.

Yoochun's mouth sounds obscenely loud and it's only adding to the heat coursing through him. It's obviously affecting Changmin as well, and Yunho licks at the precome leaking from Changmin's cock over his fingers. With a whimper, Changmin shuffles lower until he can kiss Yunho hard and grind up against him.

It's more than Yunho can take and he's coming in seconds, spilling on Changmin's stomach with a helpless cry. 

Someone's hands gently push him to the bed and he goes easily, then there are different hands guiding him and he realizes they're Jaejoong's. Confused, he looks back at him, then around the room, eyes landing on Yoochun pinned to the other bed with a rather predatory Changmin leaning over him.

Yunho laughs. "Double teaming me? I don't think this is what they meant when they split us up for promotions."

"We're just glad to have you back to ourselves," Jaejoong says, grinning as he sits back against the headboard. Yunho steals a kiss but is quickly interrupted by someone pointedly clearing their throat right next to his ear. He smiles into the kiss before turning.

"Oh, hi there, Junsu," Yunho says sweetly and Jaejoong muffles a laugh against Yunho's neck.

"Don't you 'hi there' me, Jung Yunho, I've known your tricks longer than any one else." Junsu pokes his shoulders, eyes sparkling with amusement. Jaejoong's too busy kissing Yunho's pulse to answer but Junsu's disgruntled squeak lets Yunho know he still has other ways to respond.

Ignoring Jaejoong for the moment, Junsu leans in for a kiss, hands roaming over Yunho's skin as if to re-familiarize himself with the planes of his belly, his thighs, and his arms. It's not long before Yunho's squirming under his touch and wanting more.

Yunho doesn't miss the nod Junsu gives Jaejoong though he doesn't know what it means, assuming he'll find out soon enough. Jaejoong murmurs in his ear and he shivers and raises his hips, turning as Jaejoong guides him. He realizes what Jaejoong's doing just before he feels the head of Jaejoong's cock against his entrance, slick and teasing by just barely starting to push in before stopping.

Spreading his legs to either side of Jaejoong's, Yunho lets his head fall back against Jaejoong's shoulder and sinks down on to him all the way, gasping loudly into the open air. He draws his knees up to get just enough leverage to move, but Jaejoong's hands on his hips make him pause.

When Junsu climbs into his lap, facing him and giving him a wicked smile, he catches on. The idea leaves his mind reeling. The actuality, Junsu's tight heat enveloping him while Jaejoong rocks inside him, whispering admonitions to _Look at him, got him ready for you_ , is a million times better.

It takes a minute before Yunho can do anything other than shudder between them. He remembers how to move and rolls his hip back against Jaejoong, taking a firm grip on Junsu's ass and thrusting into him on the upstroke, setting a rhythm that they take over, leaving Yunho to hold on for dear life.

Tightness, heat, and fullness become his world. Junsu kisses him messily and then kisses Jaejoong, all the while both of them touch all the parts of Yunho they can get to.

A slow pressure at the base of his spine starts to build and Yunho closes his eyes to let the feeling wash over him. Lips are on his own, different ones, and the familiar nip to his lip lets him know that it's Changmin without even looking. Junsu makes a low whine and Yunho feels a hand slip between them and wrap around him. The exhalation he makes confirms Yunho's suspicion that it's Yoochun.

Unsurprisingly, Junsu loses it first, setting off Yunho and Jaejoong at almost the same time. Yunho opens his eyes and his vision goes fuzzy at the edges, shudders running through him as he releases.

Jaejoong gives him five seconds before he shoves Junsu's shoulder and tells him to move before he suffocates. Somehow Yunho ends up in the middle, the stickiest of them all, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/19340.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/13955.html)  
> 


End file.
